Love Triangel ! We ALL Love Delphina !
by IamAPoet
Summary: A very romantic love story! A new girl at Hogwart - Delphina Dionne! Draco and Harry are fighting over her and maybe unite against some DARK power! Can Delphina save them all? READ its fluffy!
1. THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

Hello Potterfans! My first fic! Its suposed to be funny romantic and a bit thrilling as well.... There are the usual suspects ehhh character like Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco... and my own Delphine Dionne a muggle girl (or is she?).

Hope you like it and you know evrything belongs to JKRowling!!!!!

Lets start!

THE GIRL NEXT DOOR

It was the summer of Harrys 16th birthday Harry spent it at Grimould place like last year. But there was a difference because Harry wanted a own room now. He got it and it was nice with a big window looking out into the garden of the neighbor-muggle-house were birds sang and he could see abit of green.....

"wow who is the hot chick in the garden"said Ron who was visiting Harry. "I don't know but i think she lives there" he shrugged "she's sun bathing almoist every day"he grinned . And so she did now wearing a string bathingsuit in shocking pink with colored beads on the strings and the top was TINY. She had a model figure thin but curvy and a great tan, her hair was still wet from the shower and hold back with a silvery hairbad.... "uuuuh you have great scenery there my friend" Ron giggled blushing to the tips of his beetroot hair. "What about asking her out for a date, mate?" Harry blushed too, he could never do this he was a bit shy and she was a muggle it could get complicated.....

Gred and Forge stormed in at this moment and as we all know theyre not exactly shy so they decided to help poor Harry: "Oi there girl" Fred shouted out of the window"look up theres somebody who wants to meet you!"

She turned her head gracefully flicking her long red a bit wavvy hair over her left shoulder squinting up to the window: "Whos there" but of course the house was magically protected so she couldnt see any thing......

DING-Di-DOING – the Weaslys and Harry were already down at her door to meet her she opened it and smiled at them "Come in you are my neighbors arent you. Have a dink"

They had a coke and talked as follows:

Fred: Whats your name pretty?

The girl: My names Delphine but i prefere "Finn" as my friends call me

George: thats a pretty unusual name for a mu....eh.....marvelus (sp?) girl like you...

Finn: and you all live next door.

Ron (daring to say somethin! Yay!): just for the holidays you know. Normally we go to a boarding school in shotland.

(Harry is still a bit shy! )

Finn: cool can i visit your house sometime

Fred: maybe but-------

At this moment Dumbledor apperated out of thin air in the middle of finns livingroom.

Everyone gasped "What did you do that for and why did you come here?????????"

Dumbledor smiled and his eye twinkeled "Hehe you are curios? I just stopped by before joining the others of the order to bring Delphine Dionne her Hogwarts-letter as i was near by anyway"

Harry sighed with joy"shes a witch hooray!" and the others laughed too only Finn rolled up her eyes and fainted slowly...........

THE SORTING

(I skipped a bit here because i want it to get exiting sooner ;-)))))))

Finn was a born muggle so she never new about the school of wichcraft and wizardry of course!!! It was a shock but everybody helped her to understand and soon the drove to Hogwarts on the train and over the lake and here comes the SORTING!

Everybody was sitting at ther house tables only the first years were sorted. When it was over. Harry whispered to Hermine "Where is she--- Finn you know the girl i told you about" "I don't know maybe shes sorted now lets see!" at this moment Dumbledor stood up and grinned to the whole hall."Welcome back and evrybodys sorted! Don't go into the forbidden forest if you want to stay healthy! HAHA! And Filch here warns everybody not to annoy him this year.... on a happier note we have a new student who is already 16! She has to catch up alot but i'm sure you will help her i give her private lessons too! The magic really came out late in her but it did!!! so welcome: DELPHINE DIONNE"

Everybody clapped politly but when Finn entered the great hall head held high some catcalls could be heard and boys craining their necks to see more. Finn wore the school skirt a size smaller no socks but a fishnet tight and instead of the sweater a long-sleaved Tee-shirt in light blue with a cloud and the words "I AM NOT AN ANGEL... anymore". Her figure really stood out in the shirt she looked great! Her red hair was down it fell down to her waiste and it shimmered golden like so many golden threats.

"Lets sort her".

Finn sat down gracefully and listened to the hat "OOOOOK what do we have here? Hello sweetie. Ehem. I seebeauty of the soul and a strong heart. Youre willing to learn and are not stupid so were to put you?????" "Gryffinder-pleeeease-Gryffinder" Finn begged in her head because she knew all the people she met were in Gryffinder. "You sure because i see the power of seduction within you to achieve all your goals! You would do well in Slytherin! No?? Ok thne be a GRYFFINDER!" he called the last word out loud and the Gyffinder table exploded.

Finn smiled and put the hat back who, i could sweare it smiled a little too! Dumbledore raised his goblit to her and looked quiet proud. Knew she had it in her he thought.

She went to the table and sat down right between Harry and Ron who nad saved her a seat."Thanks boys"she smiled and they began to eat.

"So who is the pretty blonde over there" she teased them pointing to Draco Malfoy, who indeed was the prettiest man in sight. He had grown over the summer and his white blond hair was long enough to tickel his nose. It fell over half his face but could not hide the startlingly silver eyes whick flickered in Finns direction evr so often. Draco as well as Finn bended the dress code a bit-he wore expensive black suede trousers and a tight black shit with small words printed on it-she strained her eyes to read them "Spells happen". She had to laugh at that. "Uh thats just the old slime ball Draco Malfoy" Harry murmured dissapointed because she looked at Malfoy like that. But he came over anyway and said "You are Delphina" "Finn to my friends and i'm sure we get along well!" "Finn what a nice name and would you do me the honour of coming to Hogsmede with me next week?" "Thats a bit quick no thanks" Finn smirked flicking her hair back and smiling with her teeth shining"but ask again tomorrow!" Droco bowed and backed away. Harry felt the anger rising in him."HE IS EVIL SO DONT YOU FLIRT WITH HIM" he roared aware taht every eye was on him and he got up his chait smashing on the floor and stormed out of the hall....

So this is the first chapter and i sweare its going to get better and better and wow! Next Chappy up soon if you all help me and review (is my fisrt fic ever and i need feed back!!!!)

Love and Hugs,

Ysabelle Malfoy (no thats not my real name)


	2. HOGWARTS IS UPSIDE DOWN

Hello! I hope you all like this chappie better then the first one!!!!!!! Itw as just a start you know you dont have to be so mean in the reviews (i am a bit sad)!!!!!!!!!

There goes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

HOGWARTS IS UPSIDE DOWN !

"So where do i sleep"  
"In the girls bedroom we all share a room but each girl has her own 4poster bed!"  
Wow cool!!!"

Next day the first lesson was Potions with the Slytherins. The door banged open in strode PROFESSOR SNAPE all in black and wearing a grim expresson. "Shut Up and be quiet we have a difficult potion to brew!"he roared "Today we will be making death potion and one of you has to test it! Just joking-hehehehe. Its the truth serum we will be making and all have to drink it." Hermine rased her hand"isnt it forbidden?" "No not in classroom conditons"

Finn looked over to her friends Harry. Ron, Hermine and whispered "I dont want anybody to hear my thoughts and secrets!!!!" "Me neither but we will fail the test so we must!" Hermine hissed back, and thinking about her love to Finn because she dreamed about her just last night and didnt want any body to know!

The put in the ingridients (in the cauldron) and cooked it until it was feiry blue and red then they added a beozar and stirred it 3 times it was completly clear now and whispered "dink me drink me" in such a low whisper. "All ready" roared Snapey (I am alowed to call him Snapy hehe) lets drink it!".

A lot of gulps could be heard then evrybody assumed a dreamy expresson like in a transe. "Potter you first tell me – who do you hate most in the world" "I cant decide between Peter Pettigrue Voldemord and you" adding "Im sorry" Snapes lips curled unpleasantly but he went over to Ron "What is your greatest wish" Ron blushed but he had NO choice "I wanna kiss Finn and marry her" Everybody laughed and Hermine said "Ptuh!" Snape rounded on her "Now Miss Prefect how about your lovlife" "I was in love with Ron but I think I love Finn too" she mamaged red as a beetle. "Soso Miss Finn the love interesst of all or what" "more than half of the class cried yes they couldnt help it. "And who do you chose Finny" Snape asked sadistically. Finn threw back her long red shiny hair and opened her eyes even wider. She got up gracefully and turned around to the whole class smiling and making most knees weak. "Truth potion dont work on me i'm sorry Professor Snape I dont know why but I can resist" Snape took a doubletake backwards and his mouth hand wide open he hab never met such a person before! "Strait to Dumbledor we hav to tell him"

He took her hand and dragged her out of the room through the corredors "Why are you holding my hand" she smiled flirteously. he let it go embarassed. "Ummmm"

"Whats the passwort again..." "Blood lollipop" Finn said quickly and surprised even herself "How do you know" "It just came to me" "Youre psychic too oh wait till we tell D."

"Well yes I knew it from the start oh Sevvie plese leave us alone this is Private!" "Ok" " So Finn you must know you are special!" "What do ya mean" she said casually "Your parents are wizards" "No im muggle born..." "Wait you were adopted! Your father is Peter Pettigrue and your mother is Voldemord or should i say Virga Looms Riddle?" "Virga Looms Riddle?" "Yes thats Voldemords real name and if you rearrange it:

VIRGA LOOMS RIDDLE

VOLDEMORD IS A GIRL

Very few people know it but Virga had a sex change and before that she gave birth to you!"

"So you have alot powers"

Finn couldnt say anything she was so shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOO...... that was very thrilling no? Are you waiting for the next chappie? Please be nice and review and i like to have a beta reader but i know noone! If you want email me at .

Bye !!!!


	3. VIRGA LOOMS RIDDLES DAUGHTER

Chappie three! Where have the reviews gone? No single one for my seconnd chapter? Come on people!

VIRGA LOOMS RIDDLES DAUGHTER

Finn couldnt sleep that night at all. She tosed and turned in her poster-bed and when she got up in the morning her hair was all in a mass.  
"What happened to your hair Finn" Hermine jawned when she saw her "having a nightmere?"  
"no its just what Dumbledor told me yesterday it was quiet a shock!" "Can you tell me" "No" so they went down for breakfest.

To Finns and evrybodys surprise Draco was sitting on the Griffynder table! "I had myself resorted" he grinned "my father said I must because of you no idea why but its ok for me to be closer to such beauty!" Finn turned to ice and thought "So his father must know being so close to Voldemord"...  
"What are YOU doing here you slimeball!" Harry cried and there wher red blotshes on his pale cheeks he was fuming from inside. "Get back to the Slytherin table!" "I'm in your house now so GET USED TO IT!" Nobdoy could believe it but then Dumbledor came in with Snape on his side and made a speech.

Speech:

"I have serious news for all of you. Professor Snape will be dieing soon if nobody helps him he was attacked by Voldemord last night when he was eeeeeehhhm on a nighttime stroll near the wood. Ehem. Please see it as your homework to find a solution we all together can maybe save him. Thank you. And Draco Malfoy is a Gryfiinder from now on he wanted it so it happened. Tuck in!"

Everybody turned to Snape and yes, he lookes a bit pal and worn out!  
"How can we help him" Hermine whispered to the table occupants "I dont want to anyway" said Harry a bit loud. They started bickering. "Ive got an idea1!" Finn exclamed suddenly and ran away.

Later in the afternoon a knock on Snapes door could be heard and he opemned it weakly. His eyes widened and he almost smiled a little when he saw WHO was at the door! It was Finn and she wore a sparkling silver dress low cut her hair up in a bun. "Why hello professor is this your wand or are you happy to see me?" "It is my wand. Please come in and make yourself comfortable!"  
Finn arranged herself on a chaselounge (spelling?) and took a glass of sparkling red wine. "He lickes me" she thought "the way he looks at me" Snape narrowed his eyebows and asked the important question "why are you here?"

"I think I know the answer to your health improvement. I can heal you Professer Snape!"

Meanwhile Harry was sitting on his bed when he saw Draco leaving the room (They had perfect silence when in the sma eroom they HATED each other!). Suddenly he bend over to read a letter on Darcos bedsid table (nosy!).

Letter:

My dear son and heir!  
Here is your father. I have very exiting news for you...  
The new student at your school is in fact VOLDEMORDS DAUGHTER I can tell you no details but you must be close to her. I heard she is pretty so please charme her a lot. And the HP-plan (you know what I mean) is still in action so do your best.  
Your devoted father L M.  
Your mother send her love.

Harry just sat their and was shocked Finn was his enemys daughter!

So this was chappie 3 short but now it is getting really complicated! Be afraid of chapter 4 and think about: what will Finn do to save Snapey? What is the HP-plan? What will Harry do and does he still love Finn?  
The answers coming soon! Please review!


End file.
